Characters
Crushers Kanae Tasuku Misaki Rikiya Yuugo Himeji Misaki Himeji Misaki, also known as "Princess" or "Miisha", is the leader of the Crushers. She has a crush on Tasuku and seems to be jealous of Riri. Even though she considers Riri as a rival in love, they're still good friends. Having an uncanny ability to solve cases by profiling criminals even from a young age, she is the one who realizes that Sentetsu wasn't the murderer of Tasuku's family. She tries to investigate further into this case in order to help Tasuku, after finding out what his goal was -- she actually remembers the case vividly, as she was the one who incorrectly profiled the criminal and thus accidentally led to Sentetsu's arrest. Antagonists Ability Users Other Characters Noa A young girl with the mysterious power to fabricate the future. She was found by Kanae Tasuku with a group of bandits and she was almost sold to someone before she was found. She seems to have a carefree attitude, and likes eating sweet things as she often is seen eating something. She seems to hold hostility towards Asuma Riri, most likely that she has a crush on Tasuku and feels threatened by her as such. Due to this, she constantly tries to find ways to kill her, even going as far as to manipulating the other gift users to kill Riri for her. She however doesn't seem to hold any hostility towards Miisha, though this could be that she simply is unaware of her feelings towards Tasuku. She holds a mark that is said to be known for Isumi's belongings on her left hand. She is later discovered to be Tasuku's biological younger sister. Yukie Sentetsu Sentetsu is Rikiya's stepfather, who married Yukie; Rikiya notes that after Sentetsu - nicknamed Tetsu - came, life became much easier. However, Sentetsu was brainwashed by Isumu into being blamed for the incident during which Tasuku and Noa's parents were killed, and was taken away to jail. He has no memory of the incident due to Isumu's brainwashing, so he has been in jail ever since that incident. The only ones that believe that Sentetsu is innocent are Rikiya and Miisha. In the present storyline, he is first seen beating up an inmate, claiming that he never commits murder. Miisha asks to question him, which the police are forced to oblige due to her socioeconomic status. The second she asks him why he committed the murder eight years ago, he flies into a rage and nearly destroys the glass between the two. Although the police panic, she remains calm and asks him why he claimed that, to which he replied that he remembered nothing. She proceeds to tell him that she believed in his innocence - and then gets a phone call, with Asuna telling her that she had found out about "Isumu". Upon hearing that name, Sentetsu regains some of his memories and flies into an even deeper rage, which eventually resulted into his prison breakout. Category:Characters